Hasri Starfyre
Hasri Starfyre is a former freighter pilot, (Miy`Til) fighter pilot, freelance trader and founder of the Smugglers Alliance after an early retirement he is now back and enlisted with The Hapes Consortium. Hasri is actually short for Haash'n Rix, in Mon Calamari, Haash'n means Nimble and Rix means Secretive. Life on Tatooine Hasri Starfyre grew up on a moisture farm north-East of Mos Eisley in the region called the Mesric Plateau, Tatooine under the name of Hasri Naberrie, Hasri was the youngest in a family of four, father Talon Naberrie , mother Tasha Naberrie and a 2 year older sister Nova Naberrie , he was adopted into the Naberrie family at a very young age and could not remember his real parents. Like many young boys he dreamed of becoming a space pilot. So at a very young age he went to flyingschool and earned his wings flying fighters and freighters. Hasri was on one of his regular inspection tours of the moisture vaporators, when he saw a cloud of black smoke coming from the direction of the farm, he immediately made his way back to the farm fearing an attack of the Sandpeople, as they are known for their sneaky attacks on farms. When he approached the farm, that was burning, he could see the signs of a fight and after searching a little while he found two bodies and recognized his parents, terror and grief raced through his mind a cry came from his lips when he remembered his sister, he started looking for her, after he finished searching the grounds he could not find her, she was probably still alive as he could not find her body either. He could not understand why someone would attack their farm, there was little he could do on his own but he vowed to find his sister, whatever it takes and whatever he would have to do. After a period of grief and sorrow and an unsuccesfull search for his sister on Tatooine, Hasri tried to pick up the pieces of his life and tried to make a living on his own, but with the farm being half destroyed, making just enough to stay alive and life being very tough on Tatooine it was almost impossible. Colonial Shipworks After he experienced a very difficult year with the farm he decided to try his luck and find a job that would not only supply him with the necessary credits to live but also give him an opportunity to travel in space and look for his sister Nova. He sold the farm and he found employment with Colonial Shipworks. There he worked for a long period of time as a pilot for the Logistics Department. During his time with Colonial, he spend a lot of time finding out more about his past and who his real parents where, during one of these searches in the databases of Lorell he stumbled upon his adoption papers, it was then that he found out that he was a true Hapan and that he was born on Charubah , but the whole document made no mention of who his real parents where. The Hapes Consortium When Colonial Shipworks ' owner & President Thraken Solo sold the company, Hasri decided to leave the company, he worked as a freelance trader and transport pilot for some time, running a little one man business under the name of Starlanes Transport until he decided that as a true Hapan his place was with the Hapes Consortium , so he enlisted in The Royal Hapan Navy and was assigned to the 1st Fleet as a fighter pilot. It was during his time with the Hapes Consortium that, thanks to a small mark on his lower back, which had been there for as long as he could remember, that he was recognised as a member of the Starfyre Family, his real name was Hasri Starfyre ! Not much is known about who his real parents were, all that he could find out was that he was "adopted" by the Naberries on Tatooine during the Hapan Civil War and that his parents were involved with the Phoenix Movement, who they were and if they survived is unknown. Lord Andrew Starfyre , Lord of the Hapan Noble House House Starfyre welcomed Hasri as a member of House Starfyre and gave him the title of Consul. During his career as a Miy`Til fighter pilot with the Royal Hapan Navy Hasri reached the rank of Lieutenant and held fleet positions as FLO, FWC and FTO. He nearly saw action against the Horizon Corporation at the battle of Ordint during Operation Horizon . After a long tour with the navy, looking for a new challenge, Hasri requested a transfer and started working in the shadows, when he was transferred to the Hapes Ministry of Intelligence. Eventhough he loved his time with Hapes and really felt at home there, his heart was always set on running his own transporting business, and his military training and connections came in quite handy when he decided he was going to start a "transporting company". Not without some regrets, he left the Hapes Consortium . Shady Business Hasri founded the Smugglers Alliance (Year 6 Day 100), which became quite succesful under his leadership. Until that day, when he discovered that everything he had build up, everything he had worked so hard for was gone.... as if a higher force had taken it away... He went from leader/owner to a simple member, no longer having any access or control over the Smugglers Alliance. All he had left were his personal flagship, the "Dark Envoy " (Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser), his freighters "Sangre Y Victoria " (YT-2000) and "Nova Whisper " (J-Type 327 Starship) and a few million credits. Renewal For years he disappeared, disillusioned, lost, into the outer regions of space, looking for his sister, a home... his past...his future.. Some thought he had died, others didn't care, but recently he resurfaced and went back to the only family he knew: he re-enlisted with The Royal Hapan Navy of the Hapes Consortium . Holographics Notes & Roleplaying *Star Wars Combine character creation date: Year 3 Day 345 *Hasri's full name is Haash'n Rix, which is actually a Mon Calamari name or rather two names. Haash'n meaning Nimble and Rix meaning Secretive. *SWCombine Pre-Scenario Training - First RP with Hasri (11/17/2002). *RP: A change would do you good - How Isabeau and Hasri met. Category:Individuals